The missing chapters of harry potter and the deathly hallows
by Hi-C threes
Summary: What if the trio wasn't alone when they were searching for Voldemort's horcrexes?


You guys know how it works. I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 1 of missing chapters: Meeting again

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks tried to walk up to number 12 Grimmauld place trying to not be suspicious so no one would tell be able who it was exactly. But no one could see them since they were using an invisibility charm. Tonks waved her wand and a door emerged from in between apartment's 11 and 13. They bolted for the door. Hermione tapped the door a few times with her wand while saying, "Alohomora." The door opened with a jerk and they huddled inside out of the cold weather.

"Hello?" Hermione whispered.

"What is the code word?" Tonks asked Ginny.

"Pumpkin Juice." Ginny replied.

"Pumpkin Juice!" Tonks shouted so loud it echoed through the corridor. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Had the Death Eaters found them? They all wondered. To their satisfaction it was Harry, Ron, Remus, and Kreacher coming down the stairs. Everyone started hugging each other.

"Hello Harry, Ronald, Remus! How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Good." They said in unison.

"And you guys?" Remus asked as they walked into the Black family living room. Tonks tripped over the goblin foot umbrella stand on the way. Tonks cursed under breath while Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming. Remus silenced the portrait.

"Good but rough, we have been followed by Death Eaters everywhere… But we think we lost them in Knockturn alley." Ginny answered Remus as she sat down on the couch.

"Finding those Horcrexs will be hard with Death Eaters in our tails…" Tonks said unhappily flipping her bubblegum pink hair out of her face.

"I have been thinking lately that maybe we could split up and search for the horcrexs?! You guys can look for 3 and we can find 4?" Harry said.

"Doesn't it seem dangerous to split up…..? How will we know you are still alive?" Hermione asked looking into Ron's eyes. He looked back at her and knew what she was thinking. She quickly looked away and started messing with the sleeves of her sweater.

"You'll know 'Mione." Ron replied.

"It sounds fun!" Tonks shouted, "A little friendly competition!" Hermione rolled her eyes even in the worst of times she can find a way to have fun.

"It could be fun?!" Ginny murmured unsure of her decision as she played with her long red hair. "I guess we could try?" Ginny continued.

"I still think it is not safe…" Hermione said, "We can try?"

"Ok then settled in a few days we will split up and start searching." Harry said excitedly looking at Ginny, who looked happy to be here.

"So Tonks you think this would be friendly competition?" Remus asked as everyone walked down to the kitchen, where Kreacher had started cooking.

"Yep it will be fun!" Tonks told Remus smiling at him. They sat down girls on one side, boys on the other. They chit- chatted about he who must not named (voldemort) and ideas for horcrexs. Finally everyone started to become tired so they headed off to bed.

"Good night everyone." Hermione said while yawning and walking up the stairs.

"Good night." Everyone else said as they followed her up the stairs to find where to sleep.

Remus followed Tonks to the room she was staying in and says, "I am glad you're here."

"I am too." Tonks says looking at his scratched face.

"How about this?" Remus murmured as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Perfect." Tonks says.

"You probably never give up on me now, will you?" Remus asked.

"Nope!" Tonks replied. Remus laughed and left the room and Tonks fell asleep.

Ginny ran into Sirius's bedroom that Harry was sleeping in.

"Good night, Harry." Ginny says. And Harry kisses Ginny. And Ginny leaves to go to bed.  
Ron walked into Hermione's room where she was crying.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked her.

"I am going to be worried about you, Harry, and Remus when you are searching for horcrexs." Hermione replied.

"I will worry about you too! And Ginny and Tonks when you search."

"I will miss you!" Hermione says still crying. Ron hugs Hermione and she hugs him back. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Good night Ronald!" Hermione says a bit more perked up.

"Good night Hermione." Ron says as he is leaving and goes to bed.

Thanks for reading my story! I will add the next chapter later! Please review! Thanks again!


End file.
